


听说学习越好越H（pwp）德哈

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 就......盥洗室来一发？





	听说学习越好越H（pwp）德哈

“唔，啊......混，混蛋马尔福，嗯。”哈利承受着身后爱人的顶弄，下身也被握住撸动，跪趴的姿势根本无力反抗，只能攥紧手中的床单，占点儿口头便宜。  
但身后人大力抽插使得身子不由自主的慢慢向前移动，眼看就要撞到床头的木板，环住哈利腰身的手臂向后一拉使得哈利免于撞头的危险，但体内的巨物也相对的进到最深的地方。  
“啊！”哈利的背弓成好看的形状，下身在德拉科的侍弄中射出，白色液体落在黑色的床单上，像黑夜的零星。德拉科的阴茎重重碾过敏感点，在骤然紧缩的后穴中射在哈利体内。  
事后的两人都有些力竭，德拉科抚开哈利被汗水打湿的头发，亲吻他的嘴唇。哈利还没有从高潮的余韵中回神，任由德拉科亲吻，没有给予回应。直到他感觉体内不属于他的那部分慢慢苏醒......  
“shit！马尔福你们纯血难道有发情期这种鬼东西吗？！你就像一个包夜的想要操回本嫖客！Fuck！”哈利挣扎起来。  
“My Love.别担心，这是正常的你是我最强力的迷情剂。”温柔的话语与凶狠的抽插形成鲜明对比。  
我信你个鬼，你个死白鼬坏得很。  
死白鼬这几天不正常......或者说自从两人的第一次开始，每天晚上哈利都会被德拉科约到他的级长寝室，一开始，两个小年轻初尝禁果，激情难消，天天做倒也没什么，不管玩到多晚，早上爬起来都可以直接打一场魁地奇。打完后，肾上腺素飙升的两人又能滚到一起，难舍难分。  
可是现在不一样，一年了，再怎么热情似火的男孩儿也受不住每天这么做。这太超过了。哈利甚至怀疑这是斯莱特林为了赢得魁地奇的新手段——己方找球手操的对方找球手下不来床什么的。  
真是太丢人了，想起队员们怪异的眼神，哈利抹了把脸。  
他甚至求助了罗恩，询问他纯血是否有发情期这种鬼东西。就冲罗恩脱口而出的“Blood Hell”哈利就知道自己的脑子肯定被德拉科操坏了。  
既然不是纯血问题，那只能求助万事通赫敏妈妈。  
三天后，赫敏把哈利单独叫到黑湖边，举着一本明显是麻瓜科学杂志的书指着一篇论文说，“最新研究表明，学习越好的人性欲越旺盛，因为他们的大脑犒赏系统比较发达。”  
从那什么“犒赏系统”开始哈利就听不懂了，但第一句哈利知道，也为这一年来德拉科的疯狂找到一个合理地解释。一切的源头就是德拉科......太聪明了？！这是什么鬼的不是解释的解释。  
德拉科也才年级第二，年纪第一的赫敏也没有和罗恩特别......  
赫敏一看就知道哈利在想什么，手中的杂志卷成一卷狠敲哈利的头，“我学习好只是因为我读的书多，不是每个人都和马尔福一样一天二十四个小时花十二个小时找你麻烦还能考年纪第二的。”  
是了，没错了，他确实是个聪明绝顶的人，哈利咬牙，重点放在绝顶上。怪不得年纪轻轻发际线那么危险，一切都有了合理解释。  
然而找到原因的哈利根本找不到解决办法，难不成一个魔咒下去把他变成傻子吗。梅林啊，真让人头疼。  
找不到解决办法的哈利只能尽量躲着德拉科，故意无视纸鹤上写的夜晚邀请，回到自己阔别已久的格兰芬多集体宿舍。级长寝室是好，但有一只三百六十六天发情的白鼬就不好了，即使哈利在自己的床上失眠了一个晚上也比被操一个小时来的精神，何况没有哪一天是一个小时就完事的！  
经过五天锲而不舍的围追堵截，德拉科终于在盥洗室堵到了哈利。德拉科一把拽住哈利的手腕把他拖到一个隔间，关上门，还用上了锁门咒。做完一切的德拉科恶狠狠的盯着哈利，喘着粗气讽刺道：“我们大名鼎鼎的救世主可真是练得好身手，让我好找，以后一定是个优秀的傲罗。”  
哈利自知理亏，面对德拉科也不知道说什么，只是歉意又愧疚的看着他，毕竟伴侣一声不响的躲了五天，要是自己早就发疯了，哪会像德拉科一样还能保留一丝理智。  
不，事实上德拉科已经疯了，先是哈利不明原因的躲着他，再是用这种歉意的眼神看着他，心里一紧，德拉科不禁想到哈利是不是厌倦自己了再加上哈利留给自己的那张纸条......  
“嗯......德拉科，我，我很抱歉。”哈利觉得自己干了一件天大的蠢事，瞧瞧他都干了什么，德拉科的黑眼圈已经重到药剂都掩盖不住了，这几天一定都没有好好睡觉。哈利有些不敢和德拉科对视了，都是我的错，性欲强也不是德拉科自己可以控制的，作为他的伴侣理应接受的。  
哈利给自己做思想工作的时候德拉科也在观察哈利的神情，一开始的猜测在哈利越来越愧疚的表情中慢慢变为现实。看来那个纸条也不用当场对峙了，但是，好不甘心啊，哈利不喜欢我了，他会喜欢谁呢？一想到哈利也会在别人身下发出好听的声音，做狠了还会瞪着自以为很凶的眼神骂人，实际上碧绿的眼睛噙满泪水，勾得他的东西又大了一圈。  
真的，好不甘心啊。哈利，就应该是我的。  
哈利感觉德拉科抓着自己手腕的手逐渐加大力度，有些疼，哈利轻呼出声，再迟钝的人也能感觉到德拉科此时的情绪有些不对。  
“德拉科，你还好吗？德拉科？”哈利想挣脱德拉科的禁锢检查一下伴侣到底怎么了。德拉科力气太大了，根本挣脱不开。  
这点挣扎在德拉科看来就是厌倦他到不想和他待在一起，哈利看到德拉科抬起头时露出的通红的布满血丝的眼睛，瑟缩了一下。  
这是，憋的太狠了？  
这一缩不要紧，德拉科仅存的理智也没了。他抽出魔杖直接一个四分五裂，精准控制的魔咒带走哈利身上所有不必要的衣服。  
哈利任由德拉科的手在他身上游走，甚至非常配合的挺起身子把乳头送到德拉科嘴边，感受德拉科对乳头的研磨，啃咬，有时还会拉扯，两个粉红的小果瞬间就红肿挺立起来。  
一个分手炮，阿哈？！  
德拉科疯到什么都不顾及了，乳头根本满足不了他，一个毫无理智的人也不会做什么润滑，阴茎直直穿透哈利时，德拉科发出满足的呻吟。  
哈利现在是我的，哈利在被我操着，哈利的小穴含着我的阴茎。  
德拉科脑子里只有一个念头，那就是操他。操的哈利下不来床，操的他神志不清，永远想不起来分手的事，操的他离开我的阴茎就不能活，把他操成一个荡妇，每天回到寝室就看到自己的小荡妇后面插着东西向他爬来，眼神迷离只能看得到阴茎，脑子里只有精液，这样的哈利才是真正属于自己的宝贝。  
哈利被德拉科顶的欲生欲死，连话都说不出来，口水顺着脖颈留下来，被德拉科舔舐，哈利后背紧贴隔间的门双腿环着德拉科精瘦的腰身，全身唯一的支点只有穴口的连接处，哈利后穴一紧一松，吸得德拉科直抽冷气，太爽了，就算是两人搞了一年也没试过这么刺激的姿势，但是那又如何，哈利已经不爱自己了，现在解锁新姿势和失败者的安慰奖有什么不同。这样想着，顶弄越发凶狠。  
哈利终于亲到德拉科的嘴唇了，这个吻让他安心不少，“我爱你，德拉科。”  
哈利感觉体内的大家伙暂停一瞬，然后迎来更激烈的冲撞，德拉科胡乱亲吻自己的脸，脖子，乳头，直至德拉科射出来，哈利都想不明白为什么一句话的威力这么大。  
此时德拉科的头埋在哈利颈间，低声道“我也爱你，哈利。德拉科·马尔福永远爱哈利·波特。永远。”  
事后，斯莱特林级长拿着纸条质问格兰芬多黄金男孩“看看这写的什么‘对不起，德拉科，我们还是分开一段时间吧，我有些累了’韦斯莱都会觉得这是分手！”  
“这又关罗恩什么事，我只是每天被你搞的太累了，想缓几天，明明是你想太多。”  
哈利翻白眼。  
“可以，我不和你争这些没用的，实际一点哈利，以后每天级长寝室见。”  
“不要，每天太累了，一周一次。”  
“不可能，你来我这睡我不会动你的”  
“男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。你就死了这条心吧。Fuck you！马尔福你放我下来!该死的你竟然打我屁股！死白鼬！”


End file.
